


Just in it for the game [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “Es una excelente rehabilitación para mi imagen,” dice Loki abriendo un poco más los ojos. “Te aman, y es por eso que confiarán en mí. No me arruinarías esto, ¿o sí?”Thor se queda mirándolo.La boca de Loki se contrae. “Además, es lo más divertido que me ha pasado.”





	Just in it for the game [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just in it for the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Millones de abrazos para Grim_Lupine que me dio el ‘go ahead’ para la traducción de esta historia divertida y sexy, como Thor y Loki. Una pieza antes de la catástrofe que será volver a la universidad y no tener tiempo (ya veremos esa parte). Espero les guste.
> 
> Pd: ¿Quién te conoce, Infinity War? Yo quedé en Ragnarok, muchas gracias.

 

Abrazar a su hermano durante unos minutos no es suficiente para quitarse de encima la ansiedad que lo recorre. Thor se encuentra a sí mismo el resto de la tarde girándose en medio de sus conversaciones para verlo por el rabillo del ojo, saber que está allí –hablando con las personas y bebiendo y manteniendo una distancia prudente de Hulk-, y no ardiendo en la cenizas de Asgard, o en un camino diferente a donde sea que esté Thor. Loki lo atrapa observándolo más de una vez; dos veces levanta su ceja hacia él; tres veces después solo rueda los ojos y se abre paso en su encuentro, sosteniendo un vaso con una mano y estirándose para pellizcarle con fuerza el brazo con la otra.

“Oh, mira, sigo aquí,” dice Loki, ensanchando de más los ojos.

“¿No debería ser yo el que te esté pellizcando?” pregunta Thor. Loki le da una mirada incrédula inclinando la cabeza, antes de alejarse de nuevo hacia el pequeño grupo de personas al que ha estado sanando de heridas menores.

Al menos ya organizaron la situación de los cuartos. Loki tiene una habitación separada, pero cuando ya es tiempo de retirarse, Thor ni siquiera pretende considerarlo: sigue a su hermano, quien, tan solo hasta que llegan a su puerta, ha pretendido estar repentinamente sordo. Es entonces que se gira para mirarlo y da un suspiro.

“Oh, está bien,” dice Loki abriendo la puerta y empujando a Thor dentro. “Si te robas las mantas, te apuñalaré mientras duermes.”

“Promete no roncar y lo consideraré,” dice Thor felizmente y se acomoda en uno de los lados de la cama.

“Yo _no_ —” comienza Loki en un tono bastante ofendido, antes de cortarse a sí mismo mientras llega al otro lado. “Cállate, no pienso hacer esto. _Estoy exhausto._ ”

“ _Tú_ estás exhausto,” dice Thor mientras el otro apaga la luz.

“Sí, lo estoy,” responde Loki. Se mueve en la oscuridad, metiéndose bajo las mantas. “Corrí lo suficiente para salvar el día por si no recuerdas.”

“Yo perdí un ojo,” dice Thor complacientemente.

Hay una pausa. “ _Te odio,_ ” dice Loki con sentimiento. “Así que así es como será a partir de ahora, ¿no? Estamos discutiendo y luego, ¡bam! ‘Perdí un ojo, yo gano.’”

Thor sonríe débilmente. “¿Vas a quedarte cerca para poder molestarte por eso?” dice; si hay un anhelo completamente notable por una promesa en su voz… bueno. No le importa ser muy obvio con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

“No me tientes,” dice Loki sombríamente. Pero se gira hacia su hermano para dormir y deja que la mano extendida de Thor le acaricie el costado, incluso se acerca un poco más.

Thor se queda dormido así. Se despierta una vez en la noche, pero los suaves ronquidos de Loki le llenan los oídos antes de que registre algo más. Se han movido uno más cerca del otro mientras descansan, y la mano de Thor está agarrada de la parte frontal de la camisa de su hermano. Se relaja de vuelta a un sueño puro y tranquilo.

 

La mañana siguiente es una historia diferente.

Thor se despierta con un sobresalto tras golpearse contra el suelo, un dolor ardiéndole en la cadera. Intenta mover los brazos y parpadea en confusión cuando no puede, antes de darse cuenta de que todas sus extremidades están atrapadas en un capullo de mantas.

Loki lo mira con el ceño fruncido por el borde de la cama. Su cabello es un desastre de ondulaciones; tiene la almohada marcada en una de las mejillas.

“ _Te lo advertí,_ ” sisea.

Thor solo se envuelve más fuerte; ciertamente Loki no lo pensó lo suficiente. “Ahora son mías,” le informa a su hermano.

Las mantas se envuelven con más y más potencia, atrapando sus extremidades a tal punto de casi metérsele en la boca, antes de que logre liberar su cabeza. Entonces Loki le arroja ambas almohadas a la cara con buena puntería.

“Diviértete con ellas,” le dice, sonriéndole.

“Oh, bien, bien,” responde Thor, observándolo. El agarre de las mantas se afloja ligeramente. “Igual _yo_ sí tengo trabajo que hacer.”

Loki bosteza con delicadeza y luego se agacha para recoger las mantas, mano tras mano como un pescador levantando una red. Las almohadas frotan tras ellas. “Qué triste por ti,” dice abrigándose de nuevo como un rollo sobre la cama.

Thor lo deja solo después de golpearle el trasero que quedó boca arriba y esquivar un rayo verde que Loki le apunta en respuesta. Se le unirá pronto; si algo, su inclinación por merodear y criticar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Thor será suficiente para no retenerse mucho en la cama.

Thor cierra la puerta de la habitación de Loki tras él, luego mira a ambos lados del pasillo, intentando recordar el mejor camino hacia el centro de la nave. Ve a tres de su gente pasar y les sonríe a modo de saludo; en respuesta recibe tres miradas muy extrañadas antes de que parezcan recordar quién es y le sonrían vacilantes mientras continúan caminando. Tal vez Thor ha estado lejos de casa durante mucho tiempo si su propia gente parece reacia a querer hablarle.

Oh, bueno. No es nada que un largo viaje en la nave robada de un dictador no pueda arreglar.

Thor se encoge de hombros y los sigue por el pasillo.

 

Para el medio día, o lo mejor que puede calcular en el espacio, Thor se ha reunido con Heimdall, examinó los mapas estelares para revisar su curso, visitó a los heridos y recibió no menos de veinte versiones de las miradas extrañadas que obtuvo en la mañana.

No parecen interesados en él o en admirarlo –no lo malentiendan, Thor sabe cómo luce. El perder un ojo no le ha quitado nada más. No, esta vez parecen miradas inquisitivas, acompañadas de susurros furtivos y ojos bien abiertos.

(Thor se asegura tres veces de que no tiene nada atorado entre los dientes, solo para estar seguros.)

Por ahora, deja el misterio de lado. Tal vez después rastree a Loki y lo obligue a usar sus pequeños talentos en una buena causa.

Thor coloca una mesa en medio del desastre en el que se encuentra con facilidad –se siente bien hacer algo tangible- y luego se gira tan solo para chocar contra otra mesa, golpeándose justo en la cadera que lleva el moretón de su poco agradable despertar de esa mañana. Se estremece y se frota el lugar afectado.

“¿Está bien, señor?” le pregunta Gytha, reparando en él con sus dos ojos cafés claros. Tiene un perfecto sentido del deber: Thor le había ofrecido sus servicios y descubrió que la mujer no tenía ningún problema en decirle a su nuevo rey que estaba colocando algo en el lugar equivocado. Thor la puso rápidamente a cargo del arreglo de toda esta ala.

“Estoy bien,” dice Thor. “Loki me pateó fuera de la cama esta mañana.” Presiona una vez más el morado en su cadera y comienza a formar vagos planes de venganza.

“Ya veo,” dice Gytha, una nota ahogada en su voz. Luego tose.

“No te estarás enfermando, ¿o sí?” dice Thor, preocupado.

“Oh, no,” responde la mujer. “Solo fue una tos, señor. Continúe.” Ella se retira y deja a Thor con su trabajo. Va por su sexta mesa cuando siente que sus pies comienzan a deslizarse fuera de su control, y rápidamente baja la mesa antes de que la deje caer.

“Loki,” dice Thor por lo bajo y se gira para ver a su hermano posado encima de la mesa detrás de él.

“Qué excelente uso de tu tiempo,” dice él alegremente mirando a su alrededor.

“También estoy haciendo otras cosas,” protesta Thor, y luego hace todo lo posible para borrar el tono petulante en su voz que solo Loki puede sacarle a relucir. “Pensé que deberíamos hacer esto lo más rápido posible.”

“La comida s _ería_ lo primero en tu mente,” dice Loki, divertido. Saca una manzana de su bolsillo y la parte por la mitad con la punta del dedo, ofreciéndole uno de los trozos a Thor. “Toma. No podemos tener a nuestro rey desmayándose por hambre, ¿o sí?”

Thor le da una mirada suspicaz. Loki pasa de él con una apariencia de paciencia infinita. Finalmente Thor acepta su mitad y se la come en cuatro mordidas, guardando el tallo en su bolsillo.

Loki se come su mitad mientras Thor completa su trabajo, chupándose cada uno de los dedos al terminar. Luego agita una mano hacia él imperiosamente.

“Ayúdame a bajar,” dice.

Thor gira el ojo, pero sujeta la mano de Loki para bajarlo de la mesa. Loki se balancea y cae presionado contra él desde los hombros hasta las caderas.

“Whoops,” Loki se ríe en el odio de Thor en voz baja y se aleja. Golpeando amistosamente el hombro del otro, dice. “Te dejaré con eso,” y se va.

Thor entrecierra los ojos hacia él por un momento, antes de sacudirse el extraño comportamiento de su hermano de la cabeza. Si los años le han enseñado algo es que nada de lo que Loki hace puede ser comprensible hasta que este quiere que lo sea.

 

Esa noche, durante la cena, Thor se sienta al final de una de las mesas junto a Loki. Por alguna razón éste se presiona tan cerca de él que sus muslos se rozan; tal vez es que su hermano no quiere acercarse de más a Valkyrie, descansando a su otro lado con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Thor se pasa toda la comida en medio de una conversación confusa con Korg, e intentando parecer asequible a los dos asgardianos sentados junto a él. Y no parece estar funcionando por las miradas entrecortadas que le siguen enviando. Valkyrie come su cena en silencio, repeliendo cualquier conversación con ojos agresivos y observadores.

Loki termina con su última pieza. “Bueno, creo que es momento de retirarse,” dice levantándose de la mesa. Y, aparentemente, levantarse requiere apoyar un brazo sobre los hombros de Thor. Luego se inclina y presiona un largo y prolongado beso en la curvatura de la mejilla de su hermano.

“Buenas noches,” dice, sonriendo con dulzura, y se va.

Todo en la cabeza de Thor se detiene. Cuando mira alrededor de la mesa, nadie luce confundido o sorprendido –solo divertidos, o interesados, tal vez un poco chismosos.

Thor tampoco está confundido, o sorprendido, cuando lo piensa un segundo de más. Sabe _exactamente l_ o que está sucediendo.

“Discúlpenme,”  gruñe, y se levanta tan rápido que casi vuelca la mesa.

La puerta de la habitación de Loki se abre con facilidad cuando Thor coloca una mano sobre ella. Su hermano está sentado sobre la cama, arreglándose el cabello, una risa maliciosa serpenteando en las comisuras de su boca.

Thor cierra la puerta tras él. “Qué estás _haciendo,_ ” dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

“Es tu culpa, sabes,” responde Loki, sonriendo y recargándose hacia atrás. “Al dejar mi habitación en la mañana; tu inhabilidad para pensar lo que sale de tu boca.”

Las orejas de Thor están ardiendo. Las ignora determinadamente. “Y tú lo estás alentando porque—”

“Es una excelente rehabilitación para mi imagen,” dice Loki abriendo un poco más los ojos. “Te aman, y es por eso que confiarán en mí. No me arruinarías esto, ¿o sí?”

Thor se queda mirándolo.

La boca de Loki se contrae. “Además, es lo más divertido que me ha pasado.”

Thor golpea la puerta a sus espaldas y se aleja furioso, casi derribando a cuatro niños jugando en el pasillo.

 _Loki._ Loki y sus pequeños _juegos_ irritantes e incesantes.

Thor se queda dormido en su habitación esa noche, temblando por el frio; se despierta tres veces, sudando y buscando algo a lo que no puede hallarle forma, manos vacías agarrándose de las sabanas.

 

A los siguientes días, Thor encuentra más problemas de los que ya tuvo. En lugar de miradas interrogantes, esta vez se ve rodeado por unas de preocupación. Cuando Ingrid lo ve, alguien que solía trabajar en las cocinas del palacio y ahora gobierna con mano de hierro, le acaricia el hombro.

“No deberían dormir separados,” dice ella con sagacidad, colocando un panecillo humeante frente a Thor; al parecer luce lo suficientemente patético como para ganárselo. “Los problemas no se resuelven de esa forma.”

“Nosotros _no_ —” comienza Thor antes de suspirar y darse por vencido, optando por llevarse el panecillo a la boca. Ya intentó negar su relación tres veces el día de hoy; todo lo que ha tenido en respuesta ha sido miradas decepcionadas y afirmaciones de apoyo: “Señor, tal vez no confiábamos antes en el príncipe Loki, ¡pero no puede negar los sentimientos de su corazón por nuestro bien!”

“Gracias,” dice Thor finalmente en medio de un bocado de pan. Hay algunas batallas que no se pueden ganar.

 

“Te creo,” dice Valkyrie de pie al lado de Thor y mirando fuera de la ventana, hacia el espacio, desde el frente de la nave.

“¿Ah, sí?” responde Thor patéticamente.

“Sí,” continua ella. “Tu hermano siempre está metido en cosas, lo entiendo. Pero tienes que saber que— la culpa de que las personas crean eso también es un poco tuya. Ustedes son extraños.”

“Nosotros no— ¡Yo no soy extraño!” dice Thor, indignado.

Valkyrie le da una mirada lastimera. “Tienen que dejar de insistir en que él es adoptado si no quieren que las personas piensen que se están acostando,” dice.

Thor se queda mirándola con la boca abierta mientras ella se limpia las uñas con un cuchillo, y luego se aleja con tras darle una palmada en la espalda.

 

“Es que es tan difícil,” suspira Loki con una nota abatida en la voz. Thor se congela en la entrada de la habitación que designaron para los heridos y se queda medio escondido tras una de las puertas. Observa a Loki esparcir con delicadeza ungüento en uno de los brazos de una mujer, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, ojos viéndola a través de su cabello. “Hemos pasado por mucho; he intentado probar que soy confiable, pero— tal vez es una causa perdida. Tal vez debería dejar de intentar.”

De inmediato es rodeado de jadeos horrorizados.

“Oh, no,” dice un joven de fervientes ojos azules inclinándose hacia Loki. “Estoy seguro de que su majestad se acercará— ¡No puedes rendirte!”

“Espero que tengas razón,” responde su hermano. Suena triste y lo suficientemente cansado como para caerse en pedazos justo delante de ellos.

Sobre sus cabezas, Loki encuentra la mirada de Thor. Hay un destello de sonrisa burlona en sus ojos y en la curva de sus labios.

Su voz resuena en los oídos de Thor, invasiva e implacable, mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

 

Thor piensa en pedirle ayuda a Heimdall por solo un minuto.

“Veo todo lo que sucede,” se lo imagina anunciándole a todos, “ y su rey definitivamente _no_ está durmiendo con su hermano. ¡Lo juro!”

Lo encuentra observando a los guerreros en medio de un entrenamiento y solo consigue abrir la boca para hablar.

Heimdall se vuelve a mirarlo con tanta paciencia y sabia diversión que pudo haber sido extraída directamente de una de las expresiones de Frigga.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Thor se traga sus palabras y se va.

 

Esa noche en su habitación, Thor oye un insistente golpear en la puerta. Cuando la abre, ve a Loki de pie allí con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido.

“No voy a permitir que piensen que eres el magnánimo que viene a mí,” dice bruscamente, colocando un pie en la puerta. “Esta noche dormiremos en tu habitación.”

Cuando Thor lo mira de cerca, hay un tinte desgastado en su piel, un leve indicio de ojeras que sugiere que su sueño de la noche anterior pudo haber sido tan intermitente como el de suyo. La mirada salvaje de su rostro prácticamente lo reta a intentar decir algo al respecto.

Thor abre más la puerta.

“Tienes que hacer algo con los ronquidos,” dice.

“Estás delirando,” responde Loki mientras Thor cierra la puerta tras ellos. “Yo _no_ ronco.”

Thor está híper consciente del calor que desprende el cuerpo de Loki cuando ambos se acuestan en su cama. Incluso con unas pulgadas separándolos, tiene mucho calor; está de espaldas a Thor, una pose rígida que grita tensión a los cuatro vientos.

Thor sabe lo que está buscando cuando se despierta en medio de la noche. Aquí, en la oscuridad, es lo bastante valiente como para sostenerlo.

Loki se tensa bajo el brazo rodeando su cintura. Después de un momento agudo y expectante, se relaja y se empuja hacia tras en solo un paso. Las rodillas de Thor encajan perfectamente entre las curvas de Loki, su pecho a escasa distancia de la del otro.

No hablarán de esto; no necesitan hacerlo. Basta con que puedan dormir toda la noche libres de sueños.

 

Thor se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un nuevo propósito. Hay formas y _formas_ de combatir las travesuras de Loki; si no puede detenerlo, simplemente tendrá que entrar en su juego y derrotarlo en él.

“Estoy intentando dejar todo atrás,” dice Thor malhumorado, el mentón apoyado en una mano. “Es solo que— _Quiero_ creer que está aquí para hacer el bien, pero ya he caído muchas veces antes. Supongo que me preocupa quemarme una vez más.” Deja una mirada decididamente estoica, aunque tintada por un dolor parpadeante; es una combinación que siempre le funcionó de niño para conseguir dulces de las cocinas después de haber sido castigado a causa de algún problema.

“Oh, no puedo imaginármelo,” dice Ingrid entre lágrimas y acariciando su cabeza suavemente. “La confianza es algo muy difícil de reconstruir.”

“Lo es,” dice Thor, sollozando levemente.

Loki lo encuentra a la hora del almuerzo; cuando entra en la habitación, ojos entrecerrados y miradas juzgadoras lo siguen, aunque su barbilla igual de orgullosa dice que no nota nada.

Thor sabe que es mentira.

“Bien hecho,” dice su hermano silenciosamente, con veneno, mientras se sienta al lado de Thor.

“Eso pensé,” responde él. Logra que la sonrisa no se muestre en su rostro, conteniéndola en sus ojos mientras se gira hacia Loki. Luego levanta la voz: “¿No me acompañas?” dice, inyectando un leve temblor en su tono.

La fina línea de los labios apretados de Loki promete asesinarlo después, pero si Thor mira más de cerca, puede ver una chispa de humor en la profundidad de sus ojos.

“Me e _ncantaría,_ ” dice Loki solícitamente. Pasa toda la comida robando bocados de su plato y, debajo de la mesa, pisándole los pies con el tacón de su zapato.

Thor lo soporta durante la mayor parte del almuerzo –el fulgor de la victoria es realmente emocionante-, pero cerca del final deja caer su mano sobre el muslo de Loki y le envía una fuerte descarga eléctrica en señal de advertencia.

Loki se sobresalta en su lugar y luego se compone. La mirada en su rostro podría derretir el hielo.

“Te veré en la noche,” dice Thor alegremente e inclina la cabeza para besarlo en la esquina de la boca mientras se levanta.

La piel de Loki es pálida como el mármol, pero tan cálida como el sol bajo los labios de Thor. Mientras se retira, se gira para ver a su hermano quedarse en su sitio, la espalda y el rostro rígido, una mano tocando su boca.

Loki puede empezar lo que se le dé la gana; Thor _no_ tiene problema en ir más allá.

 

“¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?” pregunta Valkyrie. Su voz está llena de diversión, aunque extrañamente llena de afecto, si es que eso es posible.

“No,” dice Thor, una mano cubriéndole el rostro. “Dame otro trago.”

El mundo tiembla bajo él; cuando se quita la mano del rostro, encuentra a Hulk sentado a su lado, piernas cruzadas y sonriéndole a Valkyrie con placidez.

“¿THOR GUSTAR DIOS PONY?” estalla Hulk inquisitivamente.

“Uh, me _gusta,_ sí, claro,” Thor responde con extrañez. Se siente ligeramente mal mentirle a Hulk sobre esto; Hulk y Banner, escondiéndose dentro de él, son sus compañeros de equipo, después de todo. “Digo, es mi hermano.”

Dos mujeres pasan junto a ellos al otro lado de la habitación, al parecer sin notarlos a los tres acechando en el rincón, rodeados por el impresionante abastecimiento de alcohol de Valkyrie.

“¿Puedes creer que ha amado al rey Thor por _siglos_?” una de ellas suspira, acomodando una mano en uno de los costados de su rostro. “¿No es eso romántico?”

“Y _triste,_ ” responde la otra. “Que sus sentimientos hayan pasado desapercibidos y no correspondidos por tanto tiempo…” La voces se desvanecen mientras ellas continúan su camino, dejándolos solos a los tres.

Hulk le golpea tan duro la espalda a Thor que éste casi cae hacia adelante. “THOR CASARSE CON DIOS PONY,” dice con decisión.

“Yo— tengo que irme,” responde Thor, desapareciendo su bebida de un trago a la espera de que le funcione. Pretende no oír la risa sofocada de Valkyrie mientras se aleja.

 

Thor cede y hace el tipo de trabajo organizacional del que siempre huyó, pero es lo que necesita ahora: revisa su escaso presupuesto, da una ojeada a los planes de construcción de su nuevo asentamiento una vez aterricen en la tierra y calma el conflicto sobre espacio de trabajo entre sanadores e ingenieros. Luego se recompensa a sí mismo con una visita a la sala de entrenamiento.

No es tan relajante como había esperado.

“Mi esposa y yo tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos,” dice Brandt, quien apenas se ve lo suficientemente mayor para dejarse la barba, no digamos tener una esposa. “Su familia nunca me quiso demasiado, y por un tiempo ella no dijo nada para apoyarme, y por un tiempo pensé que quizás estaría viendo a mi hermano a mis espaldas, ¡pero resultó que estaba planeando una fiesta por mi cumpleaños!”

“Loki fingió su propia _muerte_ , y nunca se molestó en decirme que estaba vivo hasta que lo descubrí por mi cuenta,” dice Thor, y luego cierra los labios con fuerza, sorprendido de la verdadera acidez en sus propias palabras.

Brandt le da una mirada simpática. “Eso es algo difícil de pasar por alto, señor,” dice. Cuando Thor mira alrededor, se da cuenta de que está recibiendo miradas comprensivas desde todos los rincones. Esconde un suspiro.

“Intentemos con tres de ustedes al tiempo,” dice mientras alista su espada. No será ni de cerca un desafío, pero debería ser suficiente para despejarle la mente por unos valiosos momentos.

Una hora después, Thor deja el ring, la espada envainada a su costado mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente con el respaldo de la mano. Se detiene en seco cuando ve a Loki recargado contra una pared, una de sus piernas imitando la pose.

Él no dice nada, tampoco Loki. Hay un extraño fuego crepitante en los ojos de su hermano, visible incluso a pesar de la distancia que los separa. Luego su hermano da un paso adelante, y luego otro, y otro más. Se detiene frente a Thor y levanta una mano hacia su rostro.

La respiración de Thor se esfuma. Loki evita con cuidado que una gota de sudor le recorra por la mejilla con la punta del dedo y seca otra por la línea de su cabello. Luego se limpia las yemas de los dedos en la parte frontera de la camisa de Thor, le ajusta el cuello y, por último, se gira sobre sus talones y se va.

 

Thor se despierta en medio de la noche con un sollozo atrapado en su garganta. Se apresura a colocar una mano sobre el rostro de Loki; y no es hasta que puede sentir la leve bocanada de aliento dejar su nariz que es capaz de volver a respirar, cerrando los ojos y deseando que su corazón disminuya la velocidad del latir.

Loki se despierta bajo la mano de Thor. Puede sentir la onda de conciencia rodar a través de su hermano de pies a cabeza. Loki se gira sobre su costado para quedar frente a él; la habitación está tan oscura que apenas puede ver los contornos fugaces de las facciones del otro, y no cree que Loki pueda ver mucho más, pero debe ser suficiente: su hermano no dice nada, pero busca la mano de Thor para sostenerla. Loki le extiende los dedos y la coloca sobre su corazón. Thor siente el fuerte bombeo bajo su palma y, de repente, desea poder atravesarle el pecho y enroscar sus dedos alrededor del órgano mismo, saber la verdad de su vitalidad. La mueve de su sitio y la coloca bajo su camisa esta vez, empujando hacia arriba. El latir de su corazón junto al calor su piel es un consuelo que se le cala hasta los huesos; se queda dormido así, en medio de palpitaciones que no puede dejar de contar.

Cuando Thor se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Loki aún sigue dormido, su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su mano. Su piel es suave y ligeramente resbaladiza por el sudor del sueño a causa del calor de las mantas.

Thor se muerde el labio lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarse por completo. Luego, con cuidado, retira su mano y se levanta de la cama, encuentra sus botas y hace su camino hacia la puerta.

Se detiene con los dedos sobre la entrada. Dentro de sus habitaciones han formado un tipo de santuario: un espacio sin palabras, donde todo se ignora a excepción de las cosas que más importan en el momento. Afuera, es una historia completamente diferente.

Thor se queda allí por un momento más, antes de salir de la habitación con pies silenciosos.

 

Las cosas están tranquilas durante la primera mitad del día; pero, hacia el almuerzo, Thor nota el resurgimiento de los susurros medio escondidos que lo han perseguido estos últimos días, acompañados por miradas que se alejan rápidamente. Nadie le dice qué nuevo terreno Loki alcanzó en medio de esta disputa entre ellos, y Thor no es tan patético para ir y preguntar. Aún.

Antes de que llegue a ese punto, Korg lo encuentra trabajando en su silla/trono al frente de la nave, y coloca otra silla sacada de quién sabe dónde para sentarse junto a él.

“Hola, hombre,” le dice, chocando su hombro contra el de Thor y haciendo que este deslice el esfero por el papel sin querer. “¿Qué tal va todo?”

“Uh, bien,” responde Thor, moviendo el brazo e intentado ver qué tanto puede salvar de la página. “¿Qué tal tú?”

“Bien, bien,” responde el otro, asintiendo con la cabeza. “Solo quería decirte que tuve el mismo problema con mi chica hace algún tiempo, antes de aprender las cosas.”

“… Qué problema,” dice Thor.

Korg inclina la cabeza conspirativamente. “Me refiero a que cuando eres un hombre grande y joven, crees que deberías estar a cargo o lo que sea, pero ella me enseñó a _dar_. Tienes que _dar más_ , hombre.”

“Qué,” vuelve a decir Thor.

La expresión de Korg es simpática. “No suena a que tu hermano esté muy, uh, satisfecho. Si entiendes lo que digo.”

“ _Qué,_ ” dice Thor por tercera vez y luego niega con fuerza, para después colocar su mano en alto y detener a Korg de lo que sea que vaya a decir. A través de la indignación que arde en su interior, se toma un momento para agradecer el no tener esta conversación con Ingrid, antes de levantarse tan rápido que los papeles caen de su regazo. “Okey, me— iré. Adiós, Korg.”

“¡La comunicación es la clave de una buena relación!” grita el otro tras Thor mientras éste va en busca de su hermano para matarlo muy, muy lentamente.

 

Por suerte Loki está en su habitación cuando Thor va en su búsqueda. De esta manera, nadie estará presente cuando Thor lo mate y arroje su cuerpo al espacio.

Loki le da una mirada y comienza a reírse tan fuerte que se convierte en tos a mitad de camino. Se coloca una mano en la boca para contenerse, sus hombros temblando.

Thor le lanza una chispa de relámpago; la pequeña descarga que lo atraviesa apenas es un fulgor en comparación con la ardiente indignación elevándose en su pecho.

“ _Esto_ _sería_ lo que lograría molestarte,” dice Loki, su voz aun tintada con risa. “Oh, soy un genio.”

“Lo que eres es una pequeña _serpiente_ mentirosa,” responde Thor.

“Creí que amabas las serpientes,” dice Loki, pestañeando muy rápido. Thor le lanza sus botas a la cabeza.

“¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy un pésimo amante!” grita él.

Loki deja salir una sonrisa trémula y valiente. “Oh, supongo que aún no me acostumbro a tu brutalidad— tu falta de reprocicidad— tal vez con _tiempo_ —” comienza a reírse de nuevo cuando Thor lo taclea sobre la cama y se sienta sobre él, intentando asfixiarlo con una almohada.

“Vas a ir allá y les dirás que soy el mejor que has tenido _nunca_ ,” dice Thor, apretando sus muslos alrededor de Loki para que deje de retorcerse.

“Escucha, sé que soy un mentiroso, pero incluso no creo que _yo_ pueda corregir eso,” responde el otro.

Thor levanta la almohada otra vez— luego se detiene.

Hay un brillo incitante en los ojos de su hermano, un desafío en la expectante expansión de su cuerpo; en el momento en el que Thor lo ve, lo reconoce por lo que es.

 _No hay forma de que cruces ese río, Thor,_ y _Como si pudieras deslizarte en la habitación de Padre y Madre sin que se den cuenta;_ y _Apuesto a que estás demasiado asustado de nuestros tutores para saltarte las lecciones de hoy._ Reto tras reto tras reto: las cosas que Loki no quiere hacer primero, o solo.

Thor lo ve y deja caer la almohada de su mano.

Ah, bueno. Esas son las pruebas por ser el mayor.

“Entonces supongo que tendré que probártelo,” dice Thor y se inclina para besar la boca sonriente de Loki.

No hay duda en la respuesta de su hermano: su boca se suaviza bajo la de Thor mientras sus manos se retuercen en la parte frontal de su camisa, obligándolo a estar completamente extendido sobre su cuerpo.

La boca de Loki es húmeda y codiciosa. Atrapa la lengua de Thor y no la soltará por un largo y necesitado momento que se convierte en una presión jadeante del último. La extraña chispa de todo esto podría derribarlo, de no ser por la sangre aun bombeando en sus venas que no lo deja pensar lo suficiente, de no ser por el hecho que tiene un desafío que cumplir.

Loki intenta e intenta enfurecer el beso; en su lugar, Thor toma su cabeza con ambas manos y lo tranquiliza, provocando que Loki abra más la boca con la punta de su lengua, chupando la curva de su labio hasta que este está suave e inflamado. Su hermano se retuerce bajo él, intentando conseguir más- pero luego se deja hacer, golpeando la cadera de Thor en un último intento antes de que pierda el control, permitiéndole tener a placer su boca.

Cuando Thor finalmente lo suelta, Loki es un manojo enrojecido con la boca hinchada y los ojos desorbitados, jadeando por respirar.

“Te odio,” dice. Su voz es espesa como jarabe hirviendo.

“Lo sé,” responde Thor secándose la boca, dejando que un poco de presunción –solo un poco- salga a la luz. Después de todo, no quiere lograr que su hermano lo apuñale: solo dejarlo fuera de balance. Luego mueve el borde de la camisa de Loki lejos de su largo y pálido cuello, acariciando maliciosamente la garganta con sus dedos. “Quítanos la ropa,” continua.

Solo por un segundo, Loki está a punto de rehusarse con el único fin de llevar la contraria; pero luego sus manos hacen un gesto agudo en medio de ellos y ambos están desnudos al siguiente momento. La larga y cálida presión de sus cuerpos es algo embriagador. Thor atrapa las muñecas de Loki con una mano y las sujeta con fuerza mientras lo besa a lo largo de la garganta, mordisqueando suavemente aquí y allá para sentirlo estremecerse bajo su boca. Recorre la pendiente del músculo que desciende sobre los hombros de su hermano, los huesos de sus clavículas, lo apretado de sus pezones: no hay nada de Loki que no haya visto antes, pero se siente fascinante e increíblemente nuevo. Un rubor aparece y se extiende por la suave piel de mármol; Thor se arrastra más y más sobre su pecho, mordiendo lo que quiere y hundiéndose tan profundo que Loki gruñe y enrolla sus piernas en las caderas del otro, frotando su miembro goteando contra el vientre de Thor.

Él sigue sosteniendo las muñecas de Loki en una mano. Con la otra agarra ambos miembros y los fricciona de un golpe, temblando ante el estremecimiento caliente que lo acompaña.

Loki aprieta sus manos contra la de su hermano, pero no se suelta. “ _No_ me hagas pedírtelo,” gruñe.

“¿Lo he hecho alguna vez?” pregunta Thor levantando una ceja. Lo suelta y lo gira sobre su abdomen. Loki mira sobre el hombro, pero cierra sus manos sobre las sabanas y arquea la espalda cuando Thor lo besa por toda la espina dorsal.

“Aceite,” dice él tocándole la cadera.

“Al parecer soy yo quien tiene que hacer todo por aquí,” se queja, pero chasquea los dedos y el aceite se desliza lentamente por la curvatura de la palma de Thor.

Éste abre a Loki tan lento como él mismo puede soportar; es demasiado lento para su hermano, quien retrocede para empalarse con fuerza en los dedos de Thor, maldiciendo su nombre.  

“Odiaría ser acusado de no ser gentil,” dice Thor razonablemente, y retuerce los dedos en su interior al instante en el que Loki parecía recobrar la cordura de patearlo en algún lugar delicado.

Eventualmente es demasiado incluso para Thor: humedece su miembro con el aceite restante y se empuja contra Loki, la mano deslizándose de sus caderas para terminar limpiándose los restos del líquido en las sabanas.

Loki está tercamente silencioso, aunque Thor puede leerlo al momento en el que sus extremidades se mueven y sus manos se aprietan. Thor lo folla con un ritmo de presión lento, inclinando sus caderas en diferentes ángulos hasta que, finalmente, su hermano exhala con brusquedad, golpeando la cama con una mano.

“Ahí,” dice Thor en voz alta, y procede a joderlo tan a fondo y tierno como puede; la curva de la espalda de Loki se ajusta al pecho de Thor de forma familiar, pero la forma en la que responde a su boca en la parte posterior de su cuello no lo es.

El agarre que Loki tiene en su lengua finalmente se rompe. “Maldición, jódeme más duro,” gruñe, apretándose hacia el miembro de Thor como si él mismo pudiera cogerse.

“¿Esto no es suficiente para ti?” Thor le dice al oído, solícitamente. Arrastra las manos bajo Loki y tantea la longitud rígida del miembro del otro. La mano de Loki se mueve para agarrarle el antebrazo posterior, hundiéndole las uñas. No lo deja ir incluso cuando Thor lo masturba- solo clava las uñas con más fuerza y se aprieta alrededor de Thor tan intenso que este último tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla con ímpetu, el brillante destello de sangre aclarando su cabeza lo suficiente para que no siga a su hermano justo al borde de la locura.

Mira a Loki jadeante por respirar, cabeza gacha y el pelo cayéndole alrededor; lo observa hasta darse cuenta que sigue dentro de él, sigue completamente duro.

Loki gira la cabeza para mirar a Thor sobre su hombro con ojos encendidos. “Tú y tu golpeado ego,” dice. “Eres tan predecible.”

Thor se retira hasta la mitad y se empuja de nuevo, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido de la garganta de Loki.

“¿Es demasiado?” dice Thor, acariciando el anillo del agujero de su hermano con la punta de su erección.

“Como si no pudiera tomar todo lo que me das,” se burla Loki.

“Oh, bien,” responde él.

Cuando jode a Loki esta vez, es tan lento como gentil; pero el otro, demasiado sensible después de venirse, no puede dejar de temblar y temblar bajo él. Incluso consigue sacarle dos veces lo que parece ser un sollozo.

Thor le coloca una mano en el vientre resbaladizo de semen, subiendo y bajando la mano mientras la erección del otro vuelve a la vida.

“Necesito—” comienza Loki, pero su voz le falla a la mitad.

“Sé lo que necesitas,” dice Thor. Mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, empujando a Loki hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Loki grita y se coloca una mano en el pene; aunque lo libera de inmediato, como si fuera demasiado, tan solo para volver y bombear con fuerza sin ser capaz de detenerse. Thor lo jode hasta hacerlo llegar una segunda vez- retorciéndose y gimiendo, temblando como si no supiera si querer alejarse o pedir más.

Finalmente, Thor termina: se viene al interior de Loki tan fuerte que hay un ruido sordo en sus oídos, atravesándolo como si hubiera sufrido un cambio de presión. Su rostro se siente adormecido.

Cuando sale del cuerpo de su hermano, Loki cae se desploma, pero Thor lo atrapa. Luego se distrae por la extensión de sus mejillas, su agujero hinchado goteando lentamente el semen.

Thor se muerde el labio, fuerte. Luego gira al otro sobre su espalda y se acuesta junto a él. Si se queda mirando su trasero completamente cogido podría perder la razón.

Loki tiene los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo: Thor lo mira, la boca húmeda, pegajoso de semen y aun  desesperado por respirar, y luego toca con dos dedos los labios separados.

“Creo que podríamos decirles a todos que lloraste, fue tan increíble,” dice Thor, sonriendo.

Loki abre un ojo y lo mira. “Creo que podrías ir por ahí mañana tan presuntuoso como planeas ser y considerarte afortunado de que _yo_ _te deje_ hacerlo,” responde él en tono mordaz.

Thor se inclina para pellizcar la base de la garganta de Loki, la piel suave bajo su mandíbula apareciendo cuando éste echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio a su hermano. Luego le dice al oído: “Aceptaré tu contraoferta,” y lo acerca más entre sus brazos.

 

Al siguiente día, Thor entra al ring de entrenamiento y ve a todos colocarse inmediatamente de pie. Por un breve momento de confusión, hay una cacofonía de ruido a su alrededor antes de que se convierta en, aproximadamente, una treintena de personas intentando estrecharle la mano o golpearlo en la espalda al mismo tiempo.

“¡Felicidades, señor!” oye en diez voces diferentes, y deja que su mano se mueva arriba y abajo por un serio y radiante Brandt.

“¡El matrimonio es algo increíble, señor!” dice Brandt. “Ya verá por qué— Mi esposa y yo…”

El resto de sus palabras se pierden en los oídos de Thor mientras deja de escucharlo. Al otro lado de la habitación, ve un destello de verde que se solidifica en su hermano, recargándose contra una pared y sonriendo.

Loki encuentra la mirada de Thor, le guiña un ojo y desaparece lentamente.


End file.
